1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dynamic traction apparatus and more particularly, to a dynamic traction apparatus configured for overall strengthening one or more components associated with a musculoskeletal system of a patient.
2. Background of Related Art
Management of tendon injuries may present a continuing challenge for therapists and patients to abide by specific protocols. Following tendon surgery, flexor and/or extensor repair, a surgeon may want to provide their patients with an effective protective splint with an appropriate traction. Early mobilization of a repaired tendon may reduce adhesions between tendons and a synovial sheath. Thus, early mobilization may be shown to increase tensile strength of the tendon following healing. Tendons of the mobilized digits also may show early and progressive strength gains.
Traction devices may include a predetermined selection of equipment, such as wires, posts, and hangers. Since the necessary equipment is predetermined before the formation of the traction device, many of the pieces of equipment may not be needed. In addition, the equipment may be exposed, such as the wires and posts, in a fashion which allows the user to become entangled with other items in which traction device may contact. Not only are such entanglements annoying, but may also expose the tendons that are attached to the device to damage.